rainbowclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
RainbowClan war
Cats of Fire Falcondive heard the Cats of Stone almost to camp. She put on her golden helm and golden battle talons."IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 22:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---------- Rainbowstar walked out of her den. Claw out and ready to fight to keep what is her's. she growled as she walked past Starkit and the other kits of the terriors. And frowned and shook her head when she saw Shadowkit. She walked over to Flacondive. "It is time" she said without fear, All that she had loved had been taken from her now. She was ready to kill Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 22:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightkit watched out of the nursery in horror. ... Secreteyes and Poolpelt got ready to attack. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heronkit looked at Rainbowstar. "Mommy!!" she sobbed. ... Falcondive soared into the sky. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 22:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Soulkit trembled and hugged Nightkit. " I'm scared. " She mewled. Nightkit hugged back. Thistlepelt licked her mate goodbye and started to cry. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ------ Rainbowstar looked for Proudheart. Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Secretpool saw Proudheart. " Enemy spotted. " Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcondive's eyes narrowed. .... "Mommy no!" Heronkit wailed. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 23:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur --------- Rainbowstar nodded. "Let's go" She hissed walking forward to meet Proudheart in the center of the battle feild for trems. Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Cats of Stone Proudheart looked over at ehr cats, This was the time she had waited and trained for, The day she became leader of Rainbowclan, once and for all Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 22:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( Someone may painfully, but slowly kill off Streakpaw D: ) Streakpaw glanced at Proudheart. " I'm ready. " He hissed. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 22:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) -------- Cederscar looked over at Hawkfur. "I love you" she wispered Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkfur nodded weakly. "I love you too." He said softly. ... Mousefeather had rage in her eyes, still not over the death of her dear Emberpelt. ... (someone can kill Sunfall.) Sunfall and Skyblossom stood side by side ready to fight to the death. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) -------- Proudheart looked over. "let us go" she said Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkfur, Mousefeather, Sunfall, and Skyblossom all nodded and followed Proudheart. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Streakpaw followed. He would fight for a grey pelt, he never liked colors. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ------ Cederscar and the other's (Who I rp) Followed Proudheart. .... Proudheart walked towardscamp, this day might be her death, but if so it was onlythe beaining Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonlight sat in the nursery and thought of her dear Dragonfire. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ------- Proudheart walked to the center of the feild to talk to Rainbowstar Leaf and Meadow The Goddess of Life 23:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Rainbowclan cat Category:Rainbowclan cats Category:Cats of Color Category:Place of Grey Clouds Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Pages